<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Glad to Have Him by gonta_gokuhara_lover</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025855">Glad to Have Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover'>gonta_gokuhara_lover</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coming Out, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Realization, Sweet Gokuhara Gonta, Trans Character, Trans Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:33:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gonta_gokuhara_lover/pseuds/gonta_gokuhara_lover</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonta accidentally helps Korekiyo realize that they're nonbinary .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokuhara Gonta/Shinguji Korekiyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Glad to Have Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Is this entirely inspired by me coming to my own NB realization ? Perhaps . Shhh .</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Korekiyo feels a little bit trapped in his skin . His . Pronoun . Noun . A word that can function by itself as a noun phrase and that refers either to the participants in the discourse , or to someone or something mentioned elsewhere in the discourse . The meaning isn't lost on him . He'd read it more than a few times . He wonders about Gonta . Gonta and pronouns are an experience . Not that Korekiyo minds , he actually finds it extremely interesting to listen to . Gonta's own understanding of the language .</p>
<p>He's pondered the concept of being trans , before . He's pondered all possibilities of his existence , self awareness both a blessing and a curse . She and her definitely does not feel right . In fact , he's fairly sure that it bothers him more than he and him . He wonders if everyone feels a little bit like this ? Uncomfortable in existence , but more uncomfortable with changing it . It would make sense , after all . He puts that thought away neatly to revisit later .</p>
<p>He runs his fingers through his hair . An odd number of times . That feels most natural . His bandaged fingers work slowly , and his mind tries to consciously think at the same pace . Letting himself get overwhelmed by this would lead to nothing good . His room seems ... tricky . Something doesn't feel quite right , and his bones push at his skin . His skin pushes back . Korekiyo has never been good at thinking slowly . Force of habit to think fast and process every outcome . He doesn't remember standing up or walking to the door .</p>
<p>He doesn't remember getting into the hallway . He doesn't remember going to the entomologist's lab . Gonta would be there . The taller of the two hardly leaves - Why would he ? </p>
<p>Korekiyo stands in the doorway for a moment , trying to find purpose . How did he get here ? Why ?</p>
<p>Gonta speaks before the anthropologist gets a chance . " Is Kiyo alright ? " Concern laces his voice . It's not often that they meet unplanned , seeing as Kiyo is a very orderly sort . He isn't looking at his work anymore , which appears to be sorting bug diets out by species . Caring . Gentle , even . It's almost endearing to watch , but as the other takes a bit too long to respond , Gonta approaches the man standing in the doorway .</p>
<p>" Gonta ..... "</p>
<p>He isn't sure how to describe his problem . In fact , he feels a little silly trying to think about it . He swallows .</p>
<p>" Kiyo looks sick , " Gonta says , bringing a large hand to feel the anthropologist's forehead . Cold as the rest of him . Not a fever . " Are they feeling alright ? " It's a repeat question . But a lightbulb goes off in Korekiyo's head regardless .</p>
<p>They . How could they have been so blind ? Of COURSE they'd forgotten a pronoun outside of the binary - A simple mistake easily remedied by Gonta's interpretation of English . They could nearly cry from relief . It felt .. natural , to be referred to that way . " Say that again , please , " they ask the tall man in front of them . Gonta looks puzzled , but complies out of sheer politeness . Korekiyo looks at his mouth while he talks .</p>
<p>They . It's so simple , and yet was so far from their consideration that they could punch themself .</p>
<p>" Gonta , I'm wonderful , " They murmur at him . He'd fixed the problem for them without even trying - Seems like an ultimate talent on it's own . The entomologist visibly softens at them . Historically speaking , nonbinary people had always existed , and yet Kiyo had never thought about being one of them . It had never crossed their mind . But the more that they think about it , the more that it makes sense .</p>
<p>" Gonta is glad ! What is Kiyo visiting for ? "</p>
<p>" I wanted to tell you something , but I didn't know what until you'd said it .. Gonta , you called me a they . " Their voice is a murmur , as it often is . They never speak too loudly , always sounding lost in thought . They . Them . Their . Themself . The possibilities in their head are endless . </p>
<p>" Should I not have ? "</p>
<p>Gonta seems apologetic already . Korekiyo realizes their mistake . Gonta always cares so much for them , of course he'd be worried .</p>
<p> " No ! No , hardly - I liked it . Quite a bit , " They tell him . He seems happy to hear that , beaming down at the shorter person . Despite Gonta's typically - For lack of a better term , stern - expression , he always seems to soften around the anthropologist . They wonder if it's intentional , or just a habit . Part of them hopes for the latter . They like the concept that Gonta is relaxed around them . It makes their chest feel funny .</p>
<p>Gonta's voice interrupts their thoughts . " Oh ! Gonta is very glad ! He read somewhere that he should ask people for their pronouns before assuming , and so he figured that Kiyo would be no exception ... "</p>
<p>Korekiyo praises any God they can get a hold of for Gonta's reading . " I believe that they and them are .... more than adequate , " they inform the entomologist . Since he'd talked about asking and all . He beams down at them , as if he'd known all along and was just witnessing a butterfly come out of their cocoon . Perhaps that is an accurate analogy , and maybe he did know - Korekiyo couldn't be sure .</p>
<p>Either way , they're completely and entirely glad to have him .</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>